A mail client is commonly used office software and plays an important role in a modern electronic office. Generally, mail sending and receiving are implemented by means of cooperative work between a mail server and a terminal on which a mail client is installed. The mail client periodically sends a new-mail obtaining request to the mail server to obtain a mail list of new mails received by the mail server in a period, and then downloads the new mails in the mail list from the mail server.
In recent years, substantial development of intelligent mobile terminals triggers a trend towards directly working on an intelligent mobile terminal. Therefore, sending and receiving mails using an intelligent mobile terminal plays an important role in modern electronic office. Especially, for a dual-mode dual-pass terminal, how to quickly and effectively send and receive mails on the dual-mode dual-pass terminal becomes a problem that needs to be urgently resolved in the industry.
The dual-mode dual-pass terminal refers to a mobile phone that can support network modes in any two network protocols, for example, a terminal that supports network modes in both Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) and Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) network protocols, or supports network modes in both Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) and GSM network protocols. This type of terminal can simultaneously keep network connections to networks in the two network modes and automatically hand over between the different network protocols.
A mail client on an existing dual-mode dual-pass terminal can establish a network connection to a mail server using either network protocol, and then download a new mail from the mail server based on the network connection when sending and receiving mails. It can be seen that, when a network transmission rate in the network protocol selected by the mail client is slow, the mail client needs to spend a long time in obtaining the new mail in the mail server. In addition, if a network transmission rate in a network protocol that is not selected by the mail client is fast, but the mail client cannot utilize, in a timely manner, a network resource providing a fast network transmission rate, a great waste of network resources is caused.